XMAS PJO
by Thewritter1996
Summary: A Christmas lemon. Have a great Christmas and new year all. This was just some fun.


**Christmas is the best**

Travis Stoll was in his house and was so horny. It was Christmas eve and he knew what tommorow would bring. Katie was in the kitchen getting the dinner prepared. Katie was a teacher and so was given three weeks off for Christmas. Travis owned a successful business in computing. Travis saw Katie wearing a maid outfit just with out any underwear.

Travis went behind Katie and kissed her neck. She jumped back. Katie turned to meet Travis lips. The two had a deep kiss. The moment was spoiled by Travis boner poped into his trousers and into Katie.

She jumped and felt frisky. Katie had a huge smirk. Katie had a huge power over Travis. Travis knew Katie had a way of making him feel so naughty. Travis was the one who made their relationship kinky.

Their moment was inturpted when there was a knock at the door. Travis went to get it. Piper had come to see them after staying at her dad's only a 10 minute drive away. 

''Hey Piper. What are you doing here?'' Travis asked as they were normally the ones doing visits. Travis sent Piper to the kitchen where Katie was dishing dinner up.

''Piper wanna join us?'' Katie asked. Travis had a very good thought in his head. Piper and Katie making out stripping and then having a threesome. Travis boner came back with avengence. Piper looked at Katie when Travis boner pushed her leg.

Katie offered Piper some pasta and cheese. Piper hadn't eaten so she accepted and chowed down with Travis and Katie. Piper was also feeling very horny.

''There is a reason for this visit.'' Piper told the couple. Travis idea came back. So did his boner which wacked the table.

''I am so horny. I need to relieve myself.'' Travis had the biggest smirk. Piper and Katie wanted this now.

''Piper how are you with kinky stuff?'' Katie asked the Cherokee girl. Piper smirked.

''I'm an Aphrodite daughter I love it.'' Piper replied with ease. It was gonna be a goodnight. Travis went to the couch. Katie lead Piper to their special room.

Piper found Katie's dominatrix outfit and one of her whips and some handcuffs. Piper put Katie on the bed in the room. Then went to the living room.

''Get up now!'' She commanded. Travis stayed on the couch. Piper then went behind him. Travis was pushed onto all fours but Piper stripped him to his boxers. Then parading him to the special room.

''Take your boxers off.'' Piper commanded again. Travis refused. Piper then bent Travis over. Travis smirked at Katie. Until Piper bought the whip down on his ass.

Piper then took the outfit off letting her G-cups breath. Travis still had a boner. But it got bigger. More so when Katie was stripped to the stockings of the maid outfit. Piper and Katie began to make out. Piper then put Katie on Travis boner and she rode him. Piper went and got a strap-on. Katie never used it on Travis but on other girls. Piper took Katie's anus. She screamed in pleasure with two holes being pounded.

Travis and Katie came after an hour and Piper swapped with Travis. One hour later Katie was soaked in cum. Pipers strap-on was too. She took it off and dripped the cum over her breasts. Travis then got Katie's mouth forced on his dick. She bobbed her head up and down making Travis moan.

After about thirty minutes Travis was nearly ready to cum. But Piper pulled Katie off Travis and began to make out with her. The two girls then scissored each other. Travis began masturbating at the sight and sprayed a load over Piper and Katie.

Piper then put the whip down. It turned out to be a mistake as Travis put her on all fours. Then rammed his entire dick into her ass. While Katie fingered herself watching. Travis thrust deep into Piper making her moan and whipped her ass. The three moaned and Travis filled Piper's ass with his cum then took her pussy from the same angle. Katie sat on Piper's face and got eaten out.

Travis and Piper came after some deep fucking. Travis felt so relaxed now but Piper started to blow him. This was the second best blowjob Travis ever had. The first was Katie on his birthday this year. Travis felt his load explode over Piper's face and tits as well as down her throat. Piper could take a load but Travis was big. Katie then pushed Piper out of the way for her blowjob. Then Katie realized she would do a special one tommorow.

Piper got up and peeled her stockings off and used her feet on Travis throbbing boner. Travis moaned as Katie smashed their lips together. Piper soon got Travis to cum all along her legs. Travis then felt Katie back her ass onto his member and rode him. The two moaned and Piper was amazed at their stamina.

She had seen many couples but not many lasted the way Travis and Katie were. The two could really go for it. Not stopping until they had pleasured every part of their bodies. Piper and Katie could feel Travis erection working over time for more pleasure.

Travis member then went deeper hitting Katie's anal G-spot. She screamed in pleasure and Travis load exploded into Katie's perfect ass. There was so much it leaked out and coated it.

The three finished up and went to the living room. Piper had changed into her normal clothes with her stockings covering Travis cum over her legs. She thanked for dinner and the amazing, mind blowing orgasm's. Piper walked to the door and saw the presents in a little spare room.

''Still buying gifts?'' She questioned jokingly. Not expecting the answer.

''Hades yeah. I bought some fun presents for Katie.'' Travis responded eagerly. Then Katie said the same just using Travis name. The two couldn't wait.

''Piper have a great Christmas. Come over anytime.'' Katie said with a wink and seductive smirk. Katie and Travis soon went off to bed waiting for Christmas morning.


End file.
